


Are you ok?

by pabspattern



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: "he looks sad its hug time", awesamdad, litterally its just sam giving ranboo a hug, sam cares about the children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabspattern/pseuds/pabspattern
Summary: While on a walk, Sam sees Ranboo yelling at a book and decides to investigate.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Are you ok?

Sam was having a pretty standard day. He was on a walk around the prison, as he usually did. Tending to the prison was an important task, but it was also kind of boring. There wasn't much to do, so Sam frequently found himself walking around the prison, watching people pass by, watching the water surrounding the prison ripple when he threw rocks in, watching the wind blow in the trees. 

After so much had happened in his time in the smp, he had learned to appreciate the little things. He was taking a nice stroll around the prison when he noticed something out of the ordinary. Near the front of the prison was Ranboo, seemingly pacing back and forth in front of the gate. He had a book in his hands and was wildly flipping through the pages. He also seemed to be talkin- yelling, at something or someone.

He seemed like he was upset, so Sam decided to investigate. He walked towards the front gate, getting close to Ranboo, but Ranboo didn't seem to notice, he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey Ranboo, what are you doing?"

Ranboo didn't seem to hear Sam, continuing to flip through his book.

"Ranboo?"

Sam called to him slightly louder this time, seeing if maybe he just wasn't loud enough, but Ranboo still didn't respond, or even acknowledge Sam at all. 

Sam walked up to Ranboo, standing in the pacing path he was starting to leave in the dirt. 

Ranboo didn't notice until he nearly ran into Sam, jolting up and dropping his book.

"AH UH hello?"

"Are you ok Ranboo?"

Ranboo retrieved his dropped book from the ground and closed it, holding it tight against his chest.

"Uhhhh no?"

"What's wrong? Wanna talk about it?"

Ranboo seemed to think for a moment, looking down at his book for a moment before answering.

“I- I can’t. I’m sorry”

“No it’s ok, you don’t have to, I’m just worried about you, ok?”

Sam looked up at Ranboo, making sure not to look him in the eyes, as he knew that made Ranboo uncomfortable. 

“I-It’s ok, I’m fine.”

Ranboo fidgeted with the book in his hands, seemingly not being able to stand still. He looked down at the ground, looking guilty.

“Ranboo, can I give you a hug?”

Ranboo seemed taken aback by the question, looking up at Sam with a surprised expression on his face. Sam felt as though he’d misstepped, he didn’t know Ranboo incredibly well, maybe he was crossing a boundary. He didn’t exactly mean to ask to hug Ranboo, but… Ranboo looked like he needed a hug.

“I mean it’s ok if you don’t want a hug but you just seem so stressed and-”

“I-I’d like a hug..”

Sam walked up to Ranboo and pulled him into a big hug, slightly spooking Ranboo, who kept his hands wrapped around the book against his chest, but Sam didn’t care, he just knew this boy needed a good hug. Ranboo soon leaned down into Sam and rested his head on his shoulder. It was slightly awkward due to the staggering height difference, but neither Sam nor Ranboo cared. 

Sam let go of Ranboo and gave him a pat on the back before stepping back.

“Everythings gonna be ok, alright? I may not know what’s going on, but I know everything will be fine in the end, ok? You have a nice day, alright?”

Ranboo stood staring at Sam, still slightly shocked at the interaction.

“Uh yeah, t-thank you Sam.”

“No problem bud, and if you want to talk, just let me know, alright?”

“Y-yeah, thank you”

“See you later!”

Sam turned and continued on his walk, hoping he had made Ranboo feel better. He was worried about the kid, he’d gone through so much at such a young age, like most of the kids on this server. They were kids, not soldiers or leaders or evil. They deserved to be kids.

What Sam didn’t see as he walked away was Ranboo slightly tearing up, feeling for the first time in a while that someone cared about him.

Maybe he could talk to Sam.

Not now, but maybe sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> AWESAMDAD AWESAMDAD AWESAMDAD AWESAMDAD AWESAMDAD
> 
> also i wrote this in like 30 minutes in a book in minecraft and had to move it all to google docs LMAO


End file.
